


毒瘾

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: “你可以选，要么带回一具尸体，浪费两年布局，任务失败。要么答应我的要求，牺牲自己，为了政府。”你清清嗓子，故作轻松地补上一句，“和你的正义。”路奇捏紧拳头又放开，重复几次后终于散开手掌。他开始笑，同时伸出手：“你赢了。”
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader





	毒瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 其实可以当做罗宾被抓的if线，世界政府对罗宾和女主这类人基本就是这个态度【夹带私货】。  
> 唉，就是，就是你知道特工他毕竟是个演员。

Chapter One: Background  
你是被世界政府看重的破译人才，但你其实生活在远离政府束缚和海贼掳掠的偏远海岛，因此从不认为为政府效力有何必要。  
你本可以平静地生活在无风带一辈子，如果你没有一时手痒去破译闻名世界的谜题，或者政府没有掌握将海楼石镶嵌在海底的技术。  
“厉害的人有很多，他们只是不看报。”对政府的招揽，你解释道。  
但你无法解释为何自己能够从仅有的一格模糊的相片判断出富豪是左撇子，解读他的遗嘱需要在指读法的基础上同时把他的手写自传作为密码本。你的破译远远超出了福至心灵的程度，令政府产生了恶毒的期待，有一批人期望未来的你和你带领的团队能够为世界政府破译历史正文，从而取得古代兵器。  
能够解读历史正文的人不是不存在，只是没有人像你这样一片空白。  
你也不知道政府旗下同时有几个破译小组在殚精竭虑地为政府争取财富中的秘密。在你的解读横空出世前，政府对自己的团队是如此信赖，以至于将未破译的密码示威性质地公之于众。  
对于一个人迹罕至自给自足的小岛，有外来客是很罕见的，更罕见的是悬挂世界政府旗帜的巨大军舰。岛上居民安于度日，鲜少产生离开的想法，甚至没有建造可供停船的港口。  
军舰委委屈屈地停靠在某个角落，你惊讶地发现居然离你家很近。  
“我不会破译，只是把它当成了随报纸附带的数独游戏。”你再次拒绝政府的热情。  
你不知道的是，如果你的天赋是身体上的，你会被立刻抓走洗脑作为士兵投入海军；如果你是个性格古怪的发明家，那么你的拒绝会为你招来灭顶之灾，因为贝加庞克的存在，政府已经不再急缺科学家的支撑。你的天赋和你脆弱的肉身使得你成为政府眼中待宰的肥羊，然而这只羊务须精心烹调，才能成为值得端上桌的上佳美味。  
“小姐拿定主意后请务必联系我们，世界和世界政府都非常需要您这样的人才。”那人临走前递给我一张质地特殊的纸片，上面写着他们的联络方式，只要我呼唤，会有特殊的送报鸟为我传递信息。  
“好的。”你礼貌地送走来客，从未想过平静的生活即将到此为止。  
岛上的住民有一半认不出世界政府的旗帜，另一半以为是传说中的海贼旗，毕竟这里已经将近50年没有海贼侵犯，认不得几种旗帜也是人之常情。  
但很快的，他们就记住了，以你到目前为止的人生中最残酷最血腥的方式。  
有一船海贼跟着军舰的行迹跑到了这座岛屿，误以为是政府秘宝的藏匿地。从岸边一直杀到你家门口，砍刀的刀刃抵着你的脖颈，提着你邻居的人头问你，秘宝在哪里？  
眼前的一切远远超出了你的认知，你惊恐得说不出话来，手脚发软，几乎要跌坐在地。  
正在这时有一位什么人赶来，以你看不清的速度打飞了暴徒，救下了你和其他幸存的居民。  
据英雄所说，他们瞭望员在返程的途中看到汹涌而来的海贼，于是派人过来帮忙。  
生性淳朴的岛民设下丰足的宴会款待英雄，但即便在宴会欢乐的最高点，仍有不少人忍不住为逝去的亲人落泪。即使无父无母的你也回忆起逝者往日相待的好，脸颊有泪滚落。  
英雄不知何时坐在你身侧，适逢其会地递上手帕。  
“节哀，小姐。”他说。“很抱歉没能赶上。”  
“不是您的错，能救下这么多人我们已经很满足了。”你忽然发觉有哪里不对劲。“请等一下。”  
英雄的身体僵硬了一瞬，你看到他脸上的笑容仿佛在渐渐褪去，比为人称颂的英雄气质更锋锐的气势几乎就要涌出来。  
“你是海军的人吧。”  
“没错。”他耸耸肩，无所谓的态度坦率承认。  
“你们放诱饵引来海贼，怕没头脑的海贼不慎杀掉我，故意引他们到距我家最远的登陆点。海贼一路烧杀掳掠是要唤起我的仇恨心，突降的救世主是为种下信仰的种子。你们清楚身份瞒不过我，索性当成诱饵，指望遭受打击的我头脑混乱，衔住鱼饵便放过全部的真相。”  
他没有回答，适才压住的气势却倏然腾起，仿佛某种猛兽，在下一秒就会撕裂你的喉咙。  
“只是容错率太高了点，送掉不少人的性命。”你艰难地吐出最后一句话，把活生生的音容笑貌概括为容错率对你的良心来说是相当大的负担。但你需要保持冷静和坚定，在幕后黑手面前方寸大乱是对逝者的亵渎。  
“正解。”他鼓起掌，潦草的几声过去，他似是有些困扰，“做得太粗糙了吗？”  
“抱歉，小看你是我们的失误。”他笑。  
你注视着他，一夜之间的惊变没有洗去你眼中将近二十年攒下来的平静。  
“但我需要纠正的是，航行无风带的技术和实力并非仅海军一家。除此之外也会有不怕死的滚刀肉跑来碰运气，你在这里安然享受平静生活的同时，世界上不知有多少人家遭受如昨日的灾难。”  
“还有，”他忽然凑得极近，仍是引诱的口气，“只从报纸上了解海军是非常片面且不真实的。”  
“理解或是为正义尽一份力，我们都需要你。”  
“谨代表世界政府，再次邀请您加入。”  
“恕我拒绝你们的邀请，但拒绝只是暂时性的，我会保留我的态度，到我成年后会给你或者你们一个合理的答复。”你听到你的声音在说。  
“冒昧问一句，小姐你今年多大？”  
“十六。”  
“静候佳音。”  
“在那之前请带我离开这里，同时请您收好留下的杂物，我不喜欢也不希望有坏东西留在这里。”你盯着着英雄那双终于露出本心的双眼，“比如仇恨。”  
“的确是了不得的人才。”英雄抚掌大笑。  
如英雄的身份，这是个简单的两手准备。如果你就此离开，那么皆大欢喜。如果你拒绝，那么留在岛上丝丝缕缕的证据总有一天会把你和罪魁祸首捆绑在一起，那一天到来之际，你将不得不被迫离岛，同样符合政府的利益。  
你登上船，最后看了眼生你养你的小岛。  
不会再有回来的一天，正如一去不返的平静生活。

Chapter two: Cushion  
你在伟大航路的某座春岛定居下来，经人介绍担任岛上最大图书馆的管理员之一。初来乍到，馆长和前辈们非常体贴地介绍了工作内容和排班时间，还偷偷告诉你图书管理员的小小特权，馆内书籍任你阅读。一位过分热情的前辈甚至当场牵起你的手邀你一同领略岛上的风土人情。  
你谢过前辈的好意，说自己更偏爱无意发觉的风光。  
这时背后有人刻意咳嗽两声，打断了吵闹。  
“有人帮忙还书吗？”是个胡子形状奇怪的长卷发男子，身姿挺拔，英俊异常。只是冷着一张脸，教人难以接近。  
“有有有，”馆长连忙回应，猛地拍了下你的肩膀，“就用这个客人来教你流程吧。”  
你亦步亦趋地循着馆长的指示，检查图书有无缺损时，书中落下一张薄纸，你一看便知，是密码学基础的演算。这时你才注意到书名。  
Codebreakers.  
破译者不是本专业性质很强的书，但以历史的角度对密码的创造和破解娓娓道来，对业余者具有相当的吸引力。  
将演算纸递还给对方时，你才注意到刚刚捏住的边角有他签下的名字。  
Rob Lucci.  
字迹有力飘逸却算不上美观，两个单词便混用了斜体和花体，看起来是相当有个性的人。  
“是罗布·路奇先生吗？您有张纸条落下了。”你出声询问。  
“嗯，谢谢。”本人却表现得很是低调。

第二次遇见路奇是在本市的酒吧。你对电影中的教父酒颇为着迷，起初是出于老式酒杯和球状冰块的好奇，一来二去便迷上了鸡尾酒，攒下来的工资几乎全填给了调酒师。好脾气的调酒师似乎很是懂得揽客，时不时地端上一杯新品供你品尝。  
这次吧台没人，你常坐的位置却摆着你最喜欢的金黄色酒液，你迫不及待地想喝，却被路奇拦下。  
“你的话，喝下去会失去三天的记忆。”他漫不经心地提示，露出戏谑的笑容。  
“谢谢。”你感激他不顾得罪人来警告自己，酒吧光线杂乱暗淡，坐在角落的路奇有大半张脸隐于黑暗。这时你才认出了对方，想起来在图书馆的初遇，对方也是个密码学爱好者，你对他印象颇深。  
“是上次还破译者的罗布·路奇先生吗？谢谢您。”你再次道谢，怕对方忘记自己连忙不上一句，“我是上次的新手图书管理员，给您添麻烦了。”  
“想不到你还记得我。”路奇眼中有一闪而过的自得。  
你看得出他不喜欢兜圈子想直击目标的本质，索性省去敬语尽情闲聊。  
从无意义的天气问候到吐槽老板，再到喜爱的文体书籍风景，你们天南海北地瞎扯，聊出兴味到深夜还不愿回家。你发现路奇在品酒方面很有造诣，去过不少地方还有许多有趣的收藏。你把从书本中读到的趣闻与他分享，他便讲起伟大航路上莫测的风云变幻。  
更重要的是，路奇真的对密码学相当感兴趣的样子。只是自信如他也不得不承认自己并无此道天赋，只能看书取乐。  
他是个有趣的人，个性突出，涉猎广泛，与他的对话总会冒出源源不断的新鲜想法。  
你看着他笑，凑近告诉他你唯一擅长的就是解谜，如果有兴趣的话可以到图书馆找你。  
酒精入血使得你的分寸掌握失控，意识到过分贴近颇为失礼便想强行直起身，可惜你的平衡掌握不好，若不是栽进路奇怀里就得跌个倒栽葱出大洋相。  
酒精上脸烧得面颊酡红，你匆忙向他道歉，路奇没说什么，向好脾气的调酒师要一碗黄连汤。  
唯一不屈服酒精的大脑仍在运转，感官却不再供给信息用于分析。双眼的朦胧成像和双耳传来的钝化后的惨叫让你意识到大概起了冲突。或许是因为路奇拦下的那杯酒，某个起意想要占便宜的人不忿叫了人来。仅仅从小说中读过打架的你无端地认为眼前的光影打得分外帅气好看，完美贴合少女情怀，然而人来得实在太多，你也不禁开始为路奇担心，尽管理智告诉你担心毫无作用可言。  
你实在抵御不住困意的侵袭，竟在一片吵闹声中兀自睡去。  
醒来时看到的是坐在床边椅子上的路奇，眼底淡淡黑眼圈说明他在这里守了一夜。  
不等你开口道谢，他抢先说道：“你太让我失望了。”  
你吓得不敢作声，寂静中听得到自己越发加速的心跳。  
“吐了我一身。”  
然后你发现自己身上挂着的是肥大的男士睡衣，身材相差太大，反倒大半边胸部从胸前的敞口漏出来。  
“你这里……有没有小一点的衣服？”你最后挣扎了一下。  
“没有。”对方笃定的回答浇灭了你眼中最后一点希望。  
幸好，你出生的小岛从未有过男女大防的概念，女性上街坦胸露乳也不会引起轰动。只不过人各有所好，何必多嘴。虽然这不是你的爱好，但宽容如你也不把这一点点的裸露放在心上。你向路奇讨来曲别针，简单改小了睡衣的尺寸，在他逐渐膨胀的惊讶下昂首挺胸地就准备出门了。  
“喂，等等。”路奇扶额，“你这样，就打算出门了？”语气中满满的不可置信，好像你做了什么极不恰当的事。  
“哦！对！”你锤掌恍然，脱鞋回屋刷刷写下一串地址，“这是我的住址，有空随时来玩。”  
你想了想，又补上一串数字：“电话虫号码也给你了。”  
怎么说呢，那天路奇的眼神像是遭遇计划外的突变导致任务失败，太过突然甚至有一丝幽怨。  
你即将踏出门的最后一刻，他屈服了，肉食动物无奈的样子看起来非常好笑。  
“你……你先别走，我去给你买一身衣服回来。”他郑重其事，双手分别按在你的双肩，缓缓地把你压到座位上。  
他出门的间隔，你洗漱完，吃掉你那一份早餐，一口喝干温热的牛奶，转头发现一只鸽子。  
路奇回来的时候，你已经和鸽子成了好兄弟，指尖抬起面包屑喂他，鸟类的头抵在你的虎口摩挲，极是亲昵的样子。  
鸽子先你一步发现主人归来，立即跳着转了一圈，屁股冲着你，气得你骂蠢鸟。  
路奇一口气买下七八套衣服，花花绿绿的纸袋往床上一扔，你顿时淹没在名牌衣服之中。  
你悲哀地发现，这个男人比你有品位得多。  
你穿上其中一套走人，临走前才敢问价格。  
“多来几次陪哈多利玩就好。”  
他果然记仇了。

接到路奇的来电是三周后，想是他也很忙。你在约好的餐厅坐好等，他来得匆忙却没跟你打招呼，倒是哈多利咕咕咕咕地叫个不停。  
你这人记性不差，立即微笑着问好：“贵鸟真是丰神俊秀，聪明伶俐，炖汤好吃吗？”  
路奇径自拉开椅子坐下，摊开菜单开始点菜。  
点的都是些式样新奇别具匠心的美味小食，佐以两杯调和果汁。  
“密码的解法有千百种，过程其实不重要，重要的是结果有效。”  
连你自己都没意识到你竟是如此健谈，单是密码的破译方法便同他聊了许久，他丝毫未显现出厌烦，专心致志地听你把服务员都聊烦了的长篇大论。  
“没错。”他点点头，难得如此直白地表示认同，招服务员过来把账结了。

从那之后你与路奇的联系愈发紧密，他常常在图书馆门口等你下班，馆长和前辈们看在眼里，也只当你找到了合适的男友，偶尔出言问几句你们之间的进展，你明知什么也没发生过，脸却涨得通红。  
有时你会疑惑他大笔的钱财从何而来，最初的名牌衣物和后来别出心裁的礼物，算下来已是你年薪的十倍不止。你过得这般拮据他却如此潇洒，从他透出的蛛丝马迹中，你猜那些钱财来自某个隐匿的世家或某个庞大组织的经费，路奇就是他们供养的公子哥，主要负责游山玩水，责任重大。  
他常常把素日解不开的难题交给你，久而久之你习惯了与他碰面时携带纸笔，把他带来的问题誊抄一遍带回家冥思苦想，再把答案交给路奇，等着看他脸上一闪而过的惊喜。  
其中最难的是一张打字机的照片，你对着自己画下来的简略版足足想了三天三夜，第四天顶着浓重的黑眼圈把纸拍在路奇面前。  
“这应该是图例的密码本，脏一些的按钮是更常用的，从中可以推测出主人的使用习惯。从我个人的推测，这里应该不止有一个密码本，照片只是对位替换的一个环节，大概是为了给暗文加上一层保险。”  
“嗯，还有呢？”路奇问。  
“剩下的等我睡饱了再说，麻烦帮我请假。”  
“哼，初学者不要总盯着难题不放，自尊心受不了。”你语重心长地嘲笑他，算是报复三天来的不眠不休。

Chapter Three: Infection  
你还没从补眠的困倦中苏醒，路奇就已经找上门来。你大惊失色，心想他大概是来追债的，除此之外想不到大清早打上门的可能。  
你穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪地给他倒了杯茶，然后跌回被窝，告诉他你可以边睡边听。  
他一把把你从温暖柔软的被窝中拽出来，样子像是冬岛科考队从冰洞里拖出一只海豹。你重又意识到他两米多的身高和漂亮的身材作用不局限于观赏，刹那间竟因巨大的力量差距有些恐惧。你很快镇定下来，路奇毕竟是你的朋友。  
你乖乖地走去洗漱，坐在路奇对面打了个薄荷牙膏味的哈欠。  
“有件事必须要告诉你。”  
你开始好奇到底什么大事值得他这等郑重。  
“我是世界政府的秘密间谍。”  
你沉默了一秒，然后连续做了几次深呼吸，才令声音不再颤抖。  
“我没想到你会自己告诉我。”  
“我是CP8的一员，本不应该瞒你。”  
“没关系。”你告诉他，同时也在告诫不由自主便开始战栗的心，“我对海军没有偏见，偶有害群之马只因这个群体不幸诞生了坏人，不代表海军本身的作为。”  
然后你对他讲述自己在岛上的观察，人们发自内心感激海军维持的秩序和和平，越讲越是急切。讲到最后连眼泪都涌了出来，你还在抽噎着形容某个驻军随手掰给你的面包有多么松软好吃。  
你被路奇拥入怀中，抱得太紧你只能把脸埋在他的胸膛，耳朵紧贴着他的心脏。透过胸腔而非空气的声音有些失真，混合进有力的心跳声更令你迷惑。  
他开始回顾你们的初遇和不被你当成约会的约会，说自己就像豹子窥视猎物一样窥视了你一年多，可是你太过迟钝竟没半点意识到他锲而不舍的暗示。  
他在表白。  
你煞风景地感到有些违和感，像是演技精湛的演员在流利背诵台词，感情太过饱满与他寡淡的表情很是不搭。  
“是别人代写的稿子吧。”你小声嘟囔。  
后面的抱怨你没能说出口，因为他的唇覆在你的唇上，堵住了你之后要说的所有话。  
你紧张得牙齿发颤，轻易放进了试图探入口腔的舌，而自己仿佛待宰的羔羊，被对方细细地品味口腔的每一处。空气也被对方掳走，肺活量低下的你越吻越是发晕，若不是被扣在路奇怀里，早已跌倒在地。  
良久，他对意识朦胧的你道歉，说怪他太心急，可实在没有时间了。明天他就要和不为世人所知的CP9执行联合任务，要一个月后才能回来。这次任务后或许就有机会加入CP9。  
加入CP9是他毕生的梦想，对于本就在CP8的他来说是极大的认可。  
他想加入CP9，却也想要你。  
你把与路奇的初遇解释为色令智昏，第二次解释为吊桥效应，以及后来的曝光效应和日久生情，但到现在已经没有理由可供你自我麻痹，你确实爱上了罗布·路奇，就结果而言的确如此。  
脸红心跳中，你微微颔首。  
但有件事情比接受告白更加重要，尤其在得知他加入CP9的梦想之后，是那天你没说完的后半句。  
“上次你叫我解出的明文我还没有完全告诉你，那张打印机的照片不仅是从诸多密码本中抽出的一份，同时也是CP9面向全世界的征兵。从照片不易察觉，但画成速写后，构成阴影的点横是简单的摩斯电码，解出来后除掉表面上套着的一层SHA1哈希函数后，得到的一句话是：Welcome to join Cipher Pol Number Nine.”  
路奇惊喜地吻你，却拒绝了你的好意。  
“我更想证明我自己的实力。”  
他提出性爱的请求时，你犹豫一下答应了，在这短短的一瞬你忽然意识到距离当初的约定竟然只差六个月，暗骂自己荒废大好时光，竟不知不觉玩过一年零六个月。  
你不知道到底是路奇急不可耐还是世上的人统统如此，毕竟没有经验无从对比。总之你被扔在床上，哆哆嗦嗦地任凭路奇解衬衣的扣子。  
路奇是个有耐心的伴侣，但骨子里并不温柔。或许是潜意识带了几分侵略性的缘故，他的所有动作都有清晰的目的，你能看出他的吻意在挑逗你的情欲，同时下滑的不安分的手掌在为之后的侵入扩张。你能感觉到热力从路奇宽大的手掌传来，抚弄出更黏腻的水声。你会发现沾满淫液的手掌覆在乳房上，粗粝的硬茧蹭的乳头发痒。你伸出手，拢起路奇的脸庞，额头抵在他的额头上，在超出视觉成像范围的距离感受朦胧的影像，金黄的瞳色在此熠熠生辉。  
心理尚未达到相应的承受能力，身体先一步抵达了高潮，随之而来的震颤和脱力占据了你仅存的分析能力。在你用身体和大脑记忆这种感觉时，路奇移到你的正面。他的阴影足以覆盖你的全身，然后俯下身子，居高临下地吻你。  
你听说过三倍畏惧的原理，孩童对父母产生强烈信赖的一大原因是此时的父母体型刚好是孩子的三倍左右。从路奇身上，你嗅出相似的恐惧。你沉浸在亲吻的同时，心底生出无力反抗的畏惧感。  
他的吻是个诱饵，骗得你浑身肌肉松软，全无抵抗，乘隙挺身。他甚至没掰开你的腿便挺身直入，恶趣味地让你的每一处都感受到性器的筋络和火辣辣的摩擦。疼痛使你清醒，蒙上眼球的水光登时散尽，你示威性质地推他抓他，以这样对他绵软无力的抗争方式抗议他弄疼了你。  
很明显，他是故意的，因为你看到了他嘴角上扬的弧度，绝不是出自柔情蜜意。  
佛教有种说法，把人的存在分割为魂、肉、骨，以此为喻，教化世人，弘扬佛法。你的骨还在，本能地察觉不妙，想要立即抽身摆脱这段关系。你的肉却分外诚实听话，内里软肉任人宰割，勉力承受全部的冲击，忠实地反馈给你的魂。你的魂着迷外相，早被接踵而至的潮汐冲得失去形状。  
你紧紧搂着路奇，贴着他结实的筋骨急促喘息。  
高潮来得太过迅猛，你丝毫没注意到瞬息之间的轻微刺痛。  
附近钟楼的钟声敲响，你素来喜欢雍容肃穆且余韵悠长的声响，但此时的你只意识到一点。钟声敲响十二下，意味着刚到中午，你嗔怪地仰头看向路奇，对上一张憋笑的脸。  
“不如先吃个饭。”你试探性地问。  
回应的是路奇终于忍不住的笑声。

Chapter Four: Poison  
等你洗完澡，痛感过去，终于能站起身时，已是下午五点。  
心心念念的爱心午餐没有吃到，其他乱七八糟的东西倒是被劝诱着吃下去不少。  
肚子咕咕叫出了声，你不经意间瞥到男友餍足的笑容，对他的暗示心下了然，当即火速穿起衣服准备走人。  
然而你连跨两步的距离甚至比不上路奇一伸手，当即被捉回床上继续亲吻。  
你恨恨地推开那张目睹你无数限定表情的脸：“可恶的臂展两米一。”  
“你量过？”那边好奇地问。  
“18到25岁之间的男性臂展是身高乘100.36，尊驾今年芳龄二十一，想必不需要我多说什么了吧。”  
“哎呀呀，没想到连我的身高和年龄都调查到了，感动万分呢。”路奇勾起眉毛。  
“偶然……在书里看到的。”你窘得连忙摆手，紧急编个理由糊弄他。  
“哦？什么书啊？好细致，有没有关于你的呢？”对方不依不饶。  
你有心岔开话题：“我们去街上转转吧，夜景很不错，还有小摊，可以买吃……的东西。”该死你又想到路奇那个糟糕的性暗示。  
“好啊。”对方出人意料地同意了，但好死不死地补充道：“也是书里说过的吧。”  
“……对。”你咬牙承认。  
你没意识到的是，有趣的东西往往具有成瘾性，比如好玩的游戏，再比如好看的书，让人总想接着玩下去看下去，从而忽略了更重要的东西。

你们牵手穿过夜幕下的大街小巷，倒不像往常一样谈笑，只是静静地散步，说一句答一句，总感觉你们之间有什么逝去了。你们从傍晚走到深夜，谁也不愿先放开对方的手，干脆又从深夜走到清晨。  
你送他上船，分别前在他耳边轻声祝他任务顺利完成。  
路奇听了又笑，并不避讳周围人：“任务已经完成了。”  
你知道他指的是你，但从未想过双关的可能性。

你比自己想象中的要想他。  
从路奇走后，你发现自己其实没交下几个朋友，交际圈局限在工作范围内，除了上司前辈就是几个常来借书还书的读者，你的大部分时间被路奇侵占，而你无知无觉。直到他有事离开，你才发现，读到有趣的书想分享的人是他，去酒吧想邀请的人是他，去餐馆尝鲜的第一选择也是他。  
有种难以排解的空虚感。  
你紧张地扯住打过几次招呼的同事的衣角，声如蚊蚋地邀请她品尝蛋糕店的新品。  
对方一愣，脱口便是：“路奇不在吗？”  
“他出差了。”  
“啊抱歉抱歉，蛋糕店是吧，下班后请务必带我一起去试吃。”

等到第四周，你几乎习惯了独自一人的平静生活，对相近的人也能笑容不改地解释说路奇出差去了的时候，路奇回来了。  
他说担心你把他忘了，提早回来巩固疗效。  
你没好气地回：“没错，你的担心很有必要。”

你的生活重新变得拥挤，甚至连朋友都挤不进来。  
你其实不想如此冷待刚刚熟习的朋友们，但你挨不过路奇冷淡的挖苦。  
“怕被人说重色轻友吗？”  
“没有！”你看你被人吃得死死的，一不留神便落入圈套。

路奇建议你搬进他的公寓，用你们共同喜爱的书籍和烈酒引诱你，还时常趁你说不出话时问你，把你的沉默当成默许，你禁不住他的软磨硬泡，终是搬进了他的住处。  
随即而来的是越来越频繁的性爱，你迁就他的逐渐过线的求肯，陪他做了很多尝试，有时痛得坚持不下去，哭着求他停手，起初他会中止过激的手段，用令你无法呼吸的深吻安抚你，后来他只会轻笑着回答：“亲爱的，再坚持一下。”  
他的语气里有一种权威的意味，是一种你无法忽视的命令，他那饥饿的目光燃烧着你的期待。他用一只胳膊搂着你的腰，把你抱到他的膝盖上。拽着她的头发，把你的脖子进一步暴露在他面前，然后狠狠地咬下去，刺穿了你的皮肤。你叫了起来，疼痛使愉悦涌上脊椎直往高潮，你的身体在他身上颤抖着，无穷无尽的波浪在你身上翻滚。  
你清楚当局者迷的危害，常常想着下次一定要拒绝，但恐惧感和依赖心深种的你早已不具有抽身而出的能力。  
你偶尔会试图劝他，毕竟看不出他乐在其中的痕迹，但他不置可否，执行任务一样坚决。  
然而在外人面前，路奇还是你最初认识的那个路奇。你不得不承认你舍不得逃开的原因一大部分是因为你还能看到如往日一样有趣合拍的路奇，如果放弃夜晚有着扭曲欲望的路奇，那么连你爱上的那个路奇都要一同失去。  
你需要承认你已经不是过去诸事不萦于怀的你，竟在试图在怪圈里两权相害取其轻。  
你发现你的生理期不再规律，瞒着路奇去了医院，医生说你没有怀孕，可是催产素、催乳素和雌性激素的水准高得异常，原因不明，不知道是不是饮食不规律导致的。  
你以为是那些过于超过的性爱方式导致的，医生笃定地告诉你虽说不是没有可能，但概率微乎其微，在没有排除其他概率更高的因素前慎重考虑。  
但你最终还是发现了原因，某天洗澡时，鬼使神差地想起路奇和那些令人脸红心跳的场景，忽然就觉得心里的欲望难以忍受，非要在此刻宣泄出来不可。  
于是你发现了大腿内侧的针孔。  
执行者心思细密，深谋远虑，用细如牛毛的针将那些物质刺入你的身体。若不是执行者同时拥有精密度堪比外科医生的手和每次都要刺入同一位置的诡异执著，针孔难以愈合，你的发现还要等上许久。  
这不能怪你，女性在性高潮的阶段，疼痛的阈值会加倍上升，何况与路奇的欢爱本就夹杂各式各样的疼痛，分心一一分辨来源何处几乎是不可能的事。  
你拾起相恋时埋下的疑心，硬逼着自己遵循客观严谨的态度整理出你们交往的种种。接受告白，放弃朋友，同居，越来越频繁的性爱，还有现在仿佛性瘾的症状。发现自己就像高速行驶的列车，一路冲向深谷。  
你可以同路奇大吵一架，就此分手不见，但你中了他精心制作的毒。他利用性高潮的机制和注入你体内的激素构建了一个反射，让你魂不守舍地沉浸在高潮后的奖励机制里，没有他就不行。  
你已经逃不出来了。  
你的骨还在，但你的肉和魂早已臣服。  
绝望中的你听到钥匙嵌入锁孔开门的声音。  
“我回来了。”飘进屋内的是令人心折的甜香。路奇记着你的口味，但这一事实令你更是心痛。  
你想起今天是你的生日，也是你成年的第一天。  
不知怎的，你忽然怀念起从前坐在家乡公园的长椅上看书，带上三明治和一大杯自己调制的蜂蜜柠檬水，懒洋洋的，一坐就是一下午。那时的心情已经忘光了。

Chapter Five: Falling  
这个任务的关键点不在精妙的伪装，而是如何在保持真实的同时给你种下不会伤及大脑的毒瘾。最初的招揽失败后，世界政府早已打消了正常招募的念头，选择派遣最优秀的谍报人员寻隙将你纳入麾下，手段不限。  
你并不觉得海军有什么，作恶的是坏人而不是头顶的旗帜，但同时你对海贼也没有超出客观的额外看法，就是这点让政府非常难办，不知从何入手。这时候罗布·路奇接下了这个任务，并提出完成后要允许他执行任务时携带自己的鸽子。  
因为清楚在你面前隐藏身份的难度远远高于完成任务本身，所以最优秀的间谍干脆舍弃了隐藏，把这些信息当做奖励直接丢给你来获取更进一步的信任。  
他还提出不妨将一些破译任务改头换面后交给你，既能训练你的技巧，又能完成工作，还能引诱你就此落入圈套。  
论执行任务的天赋，路奇远在你之上。  
他大致介绍了自己的做法，从海军借调来的科学家和心理学家完善并丰富了这个执行方案，并为他提供了很多组纤细的针，里面分别装着左旋多巴、促性腺激素等等多种名目繁杂的药剂。  
他成功地让你变得再也离不开他，让你不再是你自己，而是他的附庸。  
从前你不懂为何铁打的人会为一颗小小解药鞠躬尽瘁，现在你懂了。  
因为人早已被腐蚀，精神如同锈空的铁材，外表还是好的，轻轻一按便塌陷下去。

“生日快乐。”路奇把蛋糕摆在桌上，插上十八支蜡烛，转头发现你的神情不对，便遵循以往的习惯，抛出什么事来转移你的注意力。  
“过几天又要和CP9一起执行任务，上次他们似乎对我很满意。你觉得如何，亲爱的？”  
你没法装作什么也没有想起来，尽最大努力也只能闭紧双唇不说话。  
气氛一时变得很紧张。  
这种感觉是相互的。  
很快路奇明白了你的愤怒所在，但没有试图说什么解释，沉默着等你开口。  
只是一种冷漠的、精于算计的沉默，对你来说是无法忍耐的缓慢痛苦。  
其实没什么，只是你越想越难过，想着想着发觉自己在哭。  
“到约定的时间了。”  
“嗯。”路奇面无表情，感觉不到他有任何类似歉疚的情感。  
“我同意加入，但有一个要求。”  
“什么？”  
“你。”你把头转开，以隐藏你痛苦的表情，“你对我做过什么自己很清楚，不管戒断还是继续，任何一个过程都需要你。”  
你想起自己为什么爱上路奇，尽管从未说出口，但你一直渴望找到一位能听得懂密码学，不会嫌你的热情冗长乏味的人。  
很遗憾。  
你叹了口气，转回的目光复现旧日的活力，虽然撑着椅背才能勉力支起身子，但从你的身上透出仿佛军人的气势。  
“你可以选，要么带回一具尸体，浪费两年布局，任务失败。要么答应我的要求，牺牲自己，为了政府。”你清清嗓子，故作轻松地补上一句，“和你的正义。”  
路奇捏紧拳头又放开，重复几次后终于散开手掌。  
他开始笑，同时伸出手：“你赢了。”  
“成交。”你把手放在他掌心，握了握，“我会在司法岛宣誓效忠。”  
“不过，”他抽回手，话锋一转，“在那之前，先帮帮你吧。”  
于是在一片甜香中，他剥下你洇湿的睡裤，欺身而上，像真正的男友一样。

站在军舰甲板上，你不免想起昨晚的事。  
戳穿一切后的性爱久违的十分正常，你们相拥，亲吻，然后做爱。只是不管你高潮几次对方都不见动作减缓，燃尽滑腻依然坚定地插入拔出，直到再度喷出淫液。你不知道自己昏迷后发生的事，醒来却看到前所未有的疲惫的路奇。安静地睡着，没有任何目的，就像你最初认识的那位罗布·路奇。  
你离开前，最后搂了搂令你着迷的漂亮身子，像是甜蜜的热恋男女。  
路奇说他有任务在身，没法亲自送你。  
也不知是不是碰巧，被家乡奉为英雄的海军将校和你同乘一艘船，去往同一个目的地。  
“自我介绍一下，我叫加布拉，CP9的一员。”他说。  
“路奇说他和CP9一起执行联合任务，不能来送我。”你随口提起。  
问出那句话后，有微妙的短暂寂静。  
然后加布拉提醒你，罗布·路奇就是CP9。

Chapter Six: Flee  
很多人分不清世界政府和海军的关系，其实海军是世界政府的一个部门，类似CP。只不过海军的组织太过庞大导致很多人分不清二者的上下级关系，但他们本质上是一丘之貉，分不分得清对普通人来说不大重要。  
对海军也不大重要，主要是世界政府不大乐意世人把自己和下属单位搞混，隔三差五地派人在管辖区域提着大喇叭挨家挨户宣传。

你在司法岛的台前向世界政府献上忠诚，重复了和罗布·路奇的约定。没遇到什么障碍，这本是他们意料之中的事。  
作为珍贵的破译人才，你没有被分派至世界政府下辖的任何一个机关，而是作为流动人员，供Cipher Pol全体共同使用。摆明了把你当成消耗品，是世界政府一贯的光明正大的卑鄙无耻。只不过CP9正在筹划一个重要的潜伏任务，需要人手，所以派你去帮忙。  
CP9的负责人斯潘达姆亲自带你参观司法岛，走到一半你实在受不了脚痛和他殷勤的解说，逃也似的跑回办公室。  
走进办公室，你不得不小心脚下。地上到处是参考书、用过的演算纸和形状千奇百怪的零件，全员就从垃圾堆中起立，流水似的排队与你握手。  
“小姐当年破解富豪遗产之谜，一直是我们内部学习的典范。”  
“帮我们解决了好多次大危机！”  
“往后的工作就拜托了！”  
你随便找了张空桌子坐下，刷刷写了张纸条递给斯潘达姆，托他转交路奇。  
上面是一串夹杂数字和字母的乱码，翻译过来是：  
Do not jerk me around anymore, Rob Lucci.  
耍我好玩吗？罗布·路奇。  
大仇得报，可以安心工作了。

你适应得很好，人们对你亲切又友善，关怀备至乃至过分热情，甚至有人慕名前来问你和路奇的爱情进展如何。  
你一头雾水，打听后才知道海军内部流传的版本，一时无语。  
忠诚勇敢帅气的CP9干将罗布·路奇在一次任务中救下了一位少女，竟刚巧是那次战火中幸存的天才少女。路奇在岛上呆了两年，直到最后离开的时候才对少女表明身份。谁料少女因家乡被毁对海贼深恶痛绝，愿意随路奇加入海军，以一身才华报效政府。  
你实在听不下去偎取的声情并茂，落荒而逃。  
这个版本在CP内部和海军高层范围内传开后，人们议论纷纷。一部分人感慨爱情的伟力，竟有人送上门当苦力，也有诧异罗布·路奇转性，担心自己男神地位不保的，更多的是闲极无聊，听得津津有味，过后转头就忘。  
没人知道事情的真相。  
斯潘达姆听到的是浪漫版，根据自己对属下的了解自行添加内容后，编出你听得饶有兴致听完想问作者的版本来问你。  
斯潘达姆名声不大好，不少人嫌弃他靠老爹的权势招摇撞骗实际一点真本事没有。但他难得是个肉沙包，你怎么暗搓搓损他也不介意，加上共事时间多了，因此时常一起聊聊没营养的天。  
你叼着圆珠笔做安全性检验的时候，斯潘达姆跑来问你：“恩格玛机不是很好使吗？为什么要费时费力地更换啊？”  
你斜了他一眼：“如果你们停止画蛇添足的话。”  
“什么啊？话说明白啊！从什么时候开始你简直跟路奇一样傲慢！”   
“我是说，”你怔住一瞬，然后一字一顿，几乎称得上咬牙切齿地回：“恩格玛机使用的加密方式本质上是移位和替代，唯一的优势是种类极多，密码繁复。但你们硬要在情报开头加上Marine或者World Government来区分来源和执行方式，靠这两行字就能试出个大概，还用什么恩格玛机！”  
“至于嘛，我又不是你们专门搞破译的，你给我解释清楚不就完了吗？”斯潘达姆悻悻道，不敢反驳得太大声。

有时工作之余路奇会站在办公室门口等你，如同过去在图书馆门口那样安静站立，顶着一片艳羡的目光拉你去靶场练习学习保命的技术。  
枪怎么握，怎么开保险，怎么填充子弹，路奇站在你背后一点点纠正你的姿势，远远看去就像他环抱着你，下巴枕在你肩膀。  
他不是个好老师，对你这种资质平平甚至不如普通人的类型尤其如此。  
普通人意义上的死角对他来说不存在，没有什么达不到也没有什么躲不开。他的锻炼只为踢出更犀利的斩击，得到更强大的力量。起初他确实对普通人的训练一无所知，后来就纯粹是恶趣味作祟。当你俯身拄着膝盖，汗水一滴滴顺着鼻梁和下颌线滴下来，路奇伸手沿着你的脊柱往下捋，用似曾相识的口吻说：“亲爱的，再坚持一下。”  
你做不到他那样快的速度，但非常准，枪枪命中靶心，甩甩酸痛的手腕，故作不经意地告诉他，你刚给靶子起了和他一样的名字。  
他宠溺地递给你一把新枪，鼓励你多适应不同的武器。你抬手，枪响的瞬间，后坐力把你整个人推进路奇怀里。  
一切都进展得很顺利，你只需要隔几天去一次路奇的卧室，就能保证在外界眼中的正常。即使执行任务他也会记得回来履行你们之间的约定。  
直到有一次你忽然陷入昏迷，毫无征兆地。  
同事们慌成一片，总算有人跑去医疗队喊人，误打误撞叫来了诱拐计划的制定者之一。  
他告诉你惊慌的同事们这不是很严重的病，没有生命危险，只是需要静养，请他们放心。  
湿热发黏的手抚摸身体各处，你无力挣扎，身体被绸带质感的东西紧缚，下意识的移动也做不到。有手指探入下身，抽插几次带出晶亮的液体，你被提起来，瞄准似的摇晃几下，慢慢往下放。保持被插入的状态，你被调整了一下姿势，口里也被塞得满满当当。  
似乎，被内射了，口中也留下腥臭的胶状液体，你恶心得干呕不止，周围响起错落的压低的笑声。  
你大概中途有醒过来几次，但大脑晕沉沉的像灌多了酒，视觉听觉和判断力大幅下降，无法从断断续续的记忆碎片中判断出什么，或许是一场噩梦。  
但是身体酸痛直不起身，腿部发麻仍在微微颤抖，像是运动过度的症状。  
医生安慰你说那是过劳导致的肌肉劳损，安心静养几天就好，工作的事不用担心。  
你选择相信他。  
医生冲你眨眨眼，劝你趁机多休养几天，不要总和男友卿卿我我，对康复不利。

倒不一定全是坏事，那次的噩梦如同一个契机，你忽然不再觉得有什么挨不过的。恐惧和厌恶大过从肌肤下渗出的绵绵密密的麻痒，自发地压下令你痛苦不堪的戒断反应。戒毒最难的是心理脱毒，想透这一层后，纵然性瘾发作也能保持神志清明。你保持清醒自控的时间越来越长，渐渐不再需要外界的帮助。  
住院期间，路奇来探望过你几次。  
第一次你还没醒，护士小姐转述称他握着你的手，十指交叉，安静地看了你很久才离开。  
你揉着右手，被捏得发白的指缝隐隐作痛。  
第二次不幸撞见你办公室那群高分低能的活宝，本来深情款款看着你的人们忽然包围了门口，他左冲右突没见半点死角，气得过后便在病房门口挂了个牌子，谢绝探视。  
第三次才真正见到他，你连打手势示意给点二人空间，护士小姐心领神会。  
你盯着路奇向你走来，垂下眼睛若有所思，再次看向他时仿佛下定了极大的决心，你形单影只，可是有一腔孤勇。  
“我想要断掉。”你轻声说。  
论体力你远不及他，更别提身在病中，轻易便被他压在身下。  
你最后以恋人的温柔目光看了他一眼，然后换上你最初的澄澈眼神，一字一句清清楚楚地对他说。  
“我想摆脱这段关系，请你别来碰我。”  
“是我单方面毁约，所以我会遵照约定的义务继续留在这里，为政府工作，你大可放心。”  
“我不再需要你了，请你放过我。”  
语调温和，言辞恳切，可是有种决绝。  
有一瞬间，你觉得他似乎被你刺痛到了。  
你们压低声音，用不引发关注的音量争执，谈判，你看到他眼中挑起又熄灭的怒火，但你不为所动，一心想要逃离这段扭曲的关系。  
最后路奇双手捧着你的脸，逼迫你与他对视。  
他说：“我很抱歉。”  
然后他提出了一个你不能拒绝的提议。  
你决定再退一步，出于感情。

Chapter Seven: After Five Years  
你向政府递交了一份报告，报告中整理了几年来的工作成果和回顾反思，总结了经验教训，针对当前环境展望未来等等，还有公文中必要的恭维。  
满满几张废话的目的是申请一段为期五年长假。  
你知道了太多政府的秘密，抽身而退是不可能的事，但你想尽力谋取最大程度的自由。  
报告中你强调你的忠诚依然有效，承诺你会在休假结束后回来继续效力。  
报告批复得很快，同意任务结束后休假，但需要有人时刻监视。  
被世界政府如此重视的任务是潜伏进水之七都，从冰山手中夺取古代兵器冥王的设计图。你的推理能力是必要的，为此可以对你放手。  
个中利害你已经从路奇那里听说了，你们最后谈的是还是任务。  
你整理了一下情绪，心情轻松地看起呈递上来的调查报告。  
冥王设计图应当是由汤姆交给了水之七都现任市长冰山，后者在任期间积极与政府合作，往自己身上套了一层又一层保险。如此大费周章，又是汤姆的弟子，简单看来设计图在他手上。如果他把设计图随便藏在什么地方，政府找到下任海贼王出现也找不到。所以你更倾向于另一种判断，更大胆也更具有针对性。  
在信任的人出现前，冰山单独持有设计图。  
依据是汤姆是他重要的老师，以他的性格，不可能将老师郑重托付的遗物随便放在什么地方。  
到你这种程度的破译人员鲜少认为字符组合有人情味可言。密码学中，人情的近义词是弱点。掺杂情绪的暗文不免带有制作者的习惯，习惯会暴露规律，从而被人一举击破。  
某些工作做到极致的人通常会产生一种错觉，误以为同样专精某一行当的人定然是可以放心托付的好人，类似认为拥有美德的只可能是好人。  
这是你给出的潜伏建议。为了自己的目的利用别人的感情和珍贵的回忆，在这一点上其实你和世界政府没有本质上的差别。  
你将方案的最终版本交给CP9时，重点圈出了这句话。  
“说的好像我们是坏人。”路奇有些不满，声明道：“我们是以黑暗的正义为天职的……”  
“省省吧，正义狂。”你打断他，头也不回地走出办公室。

任务进展十分顺利，路奇他们正式潜入一年后，你化身被世界政府迫害的记者，同样加入了潜伏计划。效仿水之七都迷恋工头的市民，你给自己的设定是暗恋路奇却不敢说出口，以便随时谈论计划进展。  
妮可·罗宾出现后，你意识到转机出现，找了个借口向冰山市长请辞，不忍看到你计划中的他的结局。  
身在局中和纸上谈兵的感觉完全不同，是你逐个细节敲定了全盘计划，但计划的残忍超出了你的预计。  
最终的结果你从报纸上看到了，罗布·路奇败给了草帽路飞，司法岛被攻陷，恶魔之子被抢回，草帽一伙震惊世界。从他们身上你看到你不曾拥有的勇敢和决心，暗暗钦佩，  
同时由于任务失败，原定给你的假期由五年改为两年，你气得把杯子摔到一位海军头上，表示没有补偿就要跳海。  
厨师送来了一包糕点，说是某位大人物吩咐下来要他准备的。  
你被甜香蛊惑，打开看，全是熟悉的式样。咬下一口，是你喜欢的口味。  
你没来由地想起和路奇的谈判，以及他最终给你的选择。  
“我不是你想要的那个罗布路奇，但是这个世界上最接近的。你可以离开，但你期望的平静生活不会继续。留下的话，起码我可以给你一个幻觉，你爱的那个路奇还在身边的幻觉。你爱上的是我营造出的人物，对于给你这种幻觉我比世界上任何人都要擅长。”

两年后，你接到CP0打来的电话，来自升迁却不怎么高兴的斯潘达姆，入耳是熟悉的嗓音，熟悉到几乎涌出眼泪。  
“有段时间没见，如何？”  
“没什么，前段时间去总部培训，专家之弱脚，令人大开眼界。”  
“我不记得你从前这么刻薄。”


End file.
